1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the structure of a small package for storing therein a liquid, paste-like, powdery or granular content such as seasonings and drinks, cosmetics, chemicals, and so forth. More particularly, the present invention relates to a package which stores at least one kind of content in its independent pockets and can dispense the contents simultaneously and easily by the pinching and rupturing the package by fingers of one hand without mixing the contents (such as vinegar and oil, coffee and cream, powdery detergents and powdery bleacher, and the like).
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Various small packages whose content can be taken out easily by a finger-pinching operation have been proposed in the past as typified by the packages of Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 103,866/1984 and 104,973/1986. These packages have the structure in which the peripheral portion of a flexible container member is fixed to the reserve of a relatively stiff, flat and sheet-like lid to define a pocket, a content is sealed in the pocket, a bending line such as a perforation is formed on the axis at the center of the lid surface so as to make the lid easily bendable and a projection having a pyramidal shape or a shape of a circular truncated cone is formed at the center of the axis in order to easily dispense the content. In this structure, the content can be dispensed with directivity from a narrow zone such as the projection formed on the lid by pinching the package between the fingers and bending the lid in a V-shape in such a manner as to compress the pocket with the axis of the lid being the center.
However, in the conventional packages such as described above, the lower part of the pyramidal or circular truncated conical projection disposed at the center of the lid is used as a communication portion communicating with pockets on both sides. Accordingly, the contents can freely move between these pockets, and the package cannot be used when the contents must not mix with each other. Mixing of the contents before use deteriorates the appearance or reduces the quality of a product when, for example, two kinds of medicines (e.g. powdered medicine and liquid medicine for a patient or peanut butter and strawberry jam to be spread on bread, are sealed independently in the pockets.